


We'll Be Careful

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Light BDSM, Mild Sexual Content, Psionics, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a relationship with Aradia, Equius must excersise his self control day to day to make sure he doesn't accidentally hurt her. Aradia appreciates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> The person I wrote this for wanted Equara with cuddles and Equius trying not to hurt Aradia with his tremendous STRENGTH. I hope I've satisfyingly delivered.

You notice the precise moment when Aradia's psionics let you go, because you just _collapse_ to the floor. Even as you crumple, you can't help the fond thought that she's the only one who can exhaust you like this any longer. You just breathe for a moment, eyes closed, when you notice the refreshing feeling of wet cloth on your thighs. She's cleaning up for you. Cleaning you up. You'd make some remark about how it was good to see her finally embrace her natural servility, but by this point the only reason you'd say something like that is if you were looking for punishment, and you're all punished out at the moment. For once. 

Some moments later when you guess she's taken care of the... fluids, Aradia returns. "Equius, stand up." She's not using that strict, dark voice that promises the delightful, depraving punishment of a life time if you disobey, and it's not the voice she uses when she's genuinely angry with you either. It's firm and patient. It makes you sigh, like you've just stepped into a warm bath. By the time you realize that you're still lying down, too immersed in her voice and the delicious ache in your muscles, she seems to have given up on a response from you and you're back in the grips of her psionics, floating. You open your eyes to look at her, her pinched, concentrating frown. She's already used her psionics a lot today. She must be tired and aching as well, if not in the same way you are. 

"I can walk," you say, voice softer than usual. To be expected after such an intimate and exciting moment, but still. It's unseemly, for a highblood. 

She shoots you a frankly impertinent doubtful look, when her migraine seems to spike, resulting in a very visible and undeniable wince. She grimaces, but sets you down. You sway for a moment, and without thinking she reaches out to steady you. With her _hands_. You freeze solid, and your entire body _screams_ at you as your muscles seize up. 

"Sorry," Aradia says, hands up, backing away. She rarely apologizes to you unless she's actually seriously wronged you, just out of prinicple. It feels wrong, the apology falling from her lips so quickly, so easily, without thought. It just makes you more uncomfortable. 

"It is fine," you hurry to make the tension just go away already. "If you want me to stand still, I will do so for you."

"It wasn't--!" She takes a deep breath. "It wasn't meant as an order, or something like that. I just wasn't thinking. I'm-- I know how careful you have to be. I'll try to be more careful too. I'm just tired right now." She smiles at you, just shy of coy. "And satisfied." 

You splutter at that, blushing, and she laughs, giving you small touches with her psionics. Prods to keep you from falling or touching something too fragile, keep you going, balancing you. You reflect that you're a lovely match. 

 

The day after that, when you're well rested again, she makes you cuddle her. You focus with razor sharp focus on keeping your body carefully still, not a single fidget. As usual, not getting distracted by Aradia is the greatest challenge of it all. The scent of her shampoo, cheaper than yours even though you've offered her multiple times to get her something more dignified. The feel of her against your skin, curly and thick, not exactly soft, but not quite itchy either. Clothes, stiff and practical. They may seem superfluous, long and flowing, but she's as hotblooded as you can get on the hemospectrum, so she gets cold easily. Needs lots of cloth to keep herself warm, miles and miles of suffocatingly hot hair and skirts. She's so hot it feels like hugging an oven, but in the best way possible. 

When she tells you you've done well and can stop now her back is soaked with your sweat, and you flush. Not because of embarrasment, Aradia has always been perfectly respectful of your condition. But you know from experience that she'll now demand that you take her clothes off (without ripping it), and then bathe her (without pressing the sponge so hard against her flesh that it bruises, that bones break, that she screams). You've never once failed, but you've had to safe word out before. 

She always make it worth it though, with the rewards she gives you, her genuine pride at your self control. 

Hours later, you notice the precise moment when Aradia's psionics let you go. 


End file.
